The new cultivar ‘PPP COMP OR05’ is a product of a cross between the female parent ‘GEDI VL8’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,344) and the male parent ‘GEDI TWO LUC’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,429). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP COMP OR05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.